Talk:Seddie/@comment-4733757-20120107104245/@comment-4738743-20120107163115
LOOK, SOMEONE WROTE THIS :Well, Freddie still loves Sam. I was worried that iStill Psycho wouldn’t be a Seddie episode. But it was so beautifully obvious that Freddie is still in love with Sam that I had to rewind the scenes three times at my friends house (which is why I wasn’t liveblogging). 1) The tampering with Freddie, We all saw in the preview that the tampering would happen, and we all saw that Freddie looked directly at Sam in shock when she didn’t do anything. But when Sam attacked Nora at the end, it seemed a little more than nescessary, even for Sam, correct? She was taking her revenge. Scroll downward for Sam’s method of hinting. 2) When Nora went back for seconds If you watched closely, which I definitely was doing the whole episode, when Freddie was trying to stop her, he said, “But I-’ and motioned/pointed towards Sam. He was going to say that he was still involved with someone. 3) “At least I know Carly cares about me!” The way he said it and looked directly at Sam was just heartbreaking to me. He can see Sam’s methods and is really upset that she doesn’t care about him anymore (or so he thinks). 4) The most important, and my favorite part. I screamed after it happened and my best friends looked at me. The swords part. When Mrs. Benson took the swords and Sam started walking toward her and Mrs. Dirshlitt, Freddie didn’t just tell her not to go. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, shouting, “Sam, those are sharp!” and she listened to him. I can’t even with this. Freddie obviously knows how powerful and unafraid Sam is, but still is deeply concerned with her safety. And she allowed him to protect her. I have to say, that’s one of my favorite Seddie moments ever. (excluding kisses) Sam is also too obviously not over Freddie. She reverted back to the old Sam - constantly physically hurting him and insulting him. She went back to the game; she’s again hiding her feelings with hurting him so he think she’s over him. And of course, she wants him to think this 1) because she’s the strong one. She’s not going to be weak and vulnerable and even HINT that she misses him and still loves him. 2) she’s going back to the game to pretend nothing happened between them. She’s back to the way it was before, hiding that they were ever in love because it didn’t work out. This was an amazing episode, for iCarly overall and DEFINITELY for us. We’ve never had many hints prior to iLMM that Freddie liked Sam (canon ones, besides iRWM) and this episode showed us how much he did, and still does, love Sam. I’m not disappointed they didn’t get back together in this episode, because it was a prelude to them getting back together. I look forward to the next episode. If I see anyone complaining about this episode in the Seddie tag, I will take Sam’s buttersock and. you finish the rest.